Soulmates
by awesomesauce454
Summary: A story about Regina and Robin and their journey to find love again. Story set after the season 3 finale. Based loosely on the known spoilers for season 4. This is now - as of Sept.28th AU :)
1. Chapter 1

The street was dark. There was no one on it, everyone was inside having a grand old time and celebrating life and love and all of those other crappy things. She was exhausted. As she made her way to her parked Benz down the street she couldn't help but feel run down by life. She supposed she should have been sad, or upset but she wasn't. The only thing that she seemed to be feeling was utter hopelessness. It was ironic, that a person that she hurt all those years ago was the one to come back and take away her fleeting ray of happiness. Actually it was poetic and justified, she thought bitterly. But she knew deep down that there was nothing to be bitter about. She had done it to herself and she couldn't blame anyone else. She had opened her heart to love and the inevitable had occurred. She supposed she could blame Emma, but deep down she knew that Emma had only done the noble thing. Saving the life of a woman condemned to die. It was something the savior should do and she couldn't fault her for it. Besides she knew that deep down she could never be truly angry at Emma. After all she had given her the most precious gift anyone could ever ask for, Henry.

Her thoughts consumed her and she could feel unshed tears welling up in her eyes. If she registered her name being called she ignored it. It was too late anyway, she had gotten in her car and driven away.

The diner was in a state of chaos. Henry was shouting at Robin, Emma was standing, not moving, not saying anything at all. Marian was yelling at Robin and Emma, trying to understand what exactly she had come back in the middle of. Mary Margret was desperately trying to keep the peace, after giving Neal over to David to hold. At this point no one really understood what anyone else was saying and the arguments were just going round and round, not making any progress. Henry eventually gave up and was the first to notice that his mom had left the diner. He quickly left before anyone could protest and ran down the street. He saw her as she was getting into her car and he frantically began to scream her name in the hopes of getting her attention. Whether or not she heard him, she still got in the car and drove away. He started to run down the street after her, for what little good it would do, for he couldn't hope to catch up, when Emma's voice stopped him.

"Hey kid, want a ride?"

He was tempted just to keep going because of his annoyance at his birth mother. All he wanted though was to get to Regina and he figured the fastest way to so that was to accept the ride.

"Ok" He opened the car door and got in, doing up his seatbelt as Emma took off. Emma drove fast but she still couldn't catch up to Regina. Henry briefly caught a glimpse of Regina as she was entering her house and both of them could see the giant purple shield as it surrounded the house like a blanket.

Henry bolted up the steps and ignoring Emma's shouts of warning, ran right through the barrier. He prepared himself to be thrown backwards but all he felt was a slight tingling sensation. He continued on and ran up to the front door. It was locked. He rang the door bell and then pounded on the door with his fist.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The scream cut off his pounding as he turned to see his other mother lying on her butt in the middle of the walkway. He made a guess that the barrier, for whatever reason, wouldn't let her through. She seemed to be ok though so he resumed his harassment of the front door. He then added a few shouts of, "Mom! Its Henry." After several minuets of no response his started to lose a bit of enthusiasm.

"Mom. Please, please just open the door." He begged. "I need to talk to you, to know that your ok. Please. It's just me I swear."

At the last sentence the door slowly creaked open. He eagerly bounded through it, ready to give his mom a huge hug and ask her if she was alright, but there was no one there. His best guess was that her magic somehow recognized that it was him and unlocked the door, just like it had done with the barrier. He turned back and gave Emma a small smile.

"I'm just gonna go check on her ok? I might be a while. You don't have to stay."

The look he received informed him that she would be staying right where she was, not moving an inch.

"Ill be right here." She said, just in case the look didn't convey the message fully.

He nodded to acknowledge that he heard her and then went through the front door. He turned around to close the door behind him but it slammed shut the instant he was through it.

He chose to ignore the weirdness of his mom's magic at the moment, instead opting to find her as quickly as possible. It didn't take long.

Regina was in her room, packing her small suitcase with the essentials that she could find. She wasn't entirely sure why she was packing, she just knew that she had to do something. It wasn't possible to outrun hurt of course, but if Regina was anything it was persistent. She would find a way to erase the pain that was etching its way into her soul and threatening to consume her.

She didn't hear Henry come in, but then she hadn't been paying attention to anything since the diner.

"Mom?..." When she didn't reply he cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped at the feeling of a hand touch her and very nearly flung the mystery person across the room. Luckily she made the wise choice and gave the person a benefit of the doubt. She would have regretted nothing more than hurting her son.

"Henry? What, what are you doing here?"

"Mom…"

He was about to say something else but was swiftly cut off with a crushing hug. In that moment she could have wished for nothing more than just having her son wrapped in her arms. It was a fleeting but amazing moment. For a second she felt all the doubt and hopelessness melt away. Anything felt possible. Hope that she could find a way to survive with this hurt and guilt. Then it ended.

"Mom what are you doing?'

Henry noticed the bag on her bed and the items that were strewed out all over. She didn't respond, only giving him a look that told him all he needed to know.

"You're running away?"

"Henry I…."

"You are, aren't you? You can't Mom. Please."

"Henry I just need some time and space. You understand that right?"

"Yeah." The look on his face almost broke Regina's heart, what little was left of it. It sucked that when he finally wanted her around, after all those years, she couldn't stay with him. "Can I come with you?" He did his classic puppy dog eyes that she always gave into.

"I can't honey…. I'm sorry but you are better off with Emma." She forced the words from her mouth because they did not want to come out naturally.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet. I just need to sort this all out in my head and decide what my next move is. Besides it is probably better for everyone if I go away for a while."

She continued to pack the items on her bed into her suitcase. The tears that she had held in her eyes for the past 10 minutes were getting close to falling. She kept them in as best she could, she wouldn't let Henry see them. Henry to his credit helped to gather her things, even throwing in a picture of them together for her to take. When her bag was fully packed, she turned to Henry and gave him another hug, so tight she thought she would break. Then she finally let the tears fall. She kissed the top of his head and then grabbed her bag and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma was leaning against the hood of her car, debating whether or not to follow Henry through the barrier, when he finally came out the door. She stood straight up and walked over to him. Regina wasn't with him, not that she expected him to be, but by the look on his face she was afraid that mayne she was dead.

"Is she ok?"

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to stare back at the house. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone? She didn't come out."

"She "poofed" out, with a bag."

"For how long?"

"She didn't say."

"Why don't we go back to the apartment and then we can talk about what to do next?"

Henry nodded; before he got in the car though he glanced back at his home once more. It was dark with no sign of movement inside. Part of him was sure she would have come back, that she couldn't really be gone. But she was. He hung his head dejectedly and got into the car with Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and follows :) I know that there are like a billion stories like this out there but I had to get my Hiatus feels out. I have a few ideas for the story but Im not sure exactly where I want to go with it. I am open to suggestions/ comments etc. You are all amazing :)**

Emma turned her key in the lock of the apartment door and swung it open. Henry came in, set down his backpack on the floor and dejectedly plopped himself on the sofa. Saying Emma felt bad was an understatement. Not only had she caused Regina to leave town, by causing heartbreak for a women who had very little heart left to start with, she had also caused her son pain. That was something she had always tried to avoid, but as a parent, thus far, it seemed inevitable. Her pity party was interrupted by the shrill sound of her phone.

"Emma", it was Mary Margaret, "Did you and Henry check on Regina? Is she ok?"

Regardless of their past Snow was always going to hold a special place in her heart for her step-mother.

"I'm not sure. She had some sort of magical barrier around her house and only Henry could get through. He went in for a bit and then when he came out he said she was gone."

"Like gone, gone? Gone for good?"

"He's not sure, I don't think she said. She just packed a bag and poofed out."

"Poor Henry."

"Yeah he looks really upset right now. Are you guys still at the diner?"

"Yes but I think we are going to leave soon. It's calmed down a bit. Robin sent Roland and Marian with Little John back to their campsite. He was wondering if we had heard from Regina. He was about to head over to her house but I guess that's pointless now."

"Yeah there's no point in doing that." Emma sighed and tried to think what would be the best course of action. "Let's call it a night and deal with this tomorrow. Besides its too late for him to do anything tonight, she's long gone."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret just had a scary thought. "If she crosses the town line she will lose her memories… us, Henry, everything."

"No, no she won't. The curse was broken and Regina has magic. She should be able to keep her memories intact. Besides I don't think she would risk forgetting Henry, not matter what the pain."

"True. Ok we will head on back to the apartment and work on sorting this mess out in the morning."

Emma agreed and then hung up her phone and went to explain the plan to Henry.

They next morning came early for everyone. With the late night drama and Emma's adventure through time the day before, she was exhausted. They all decided to meet in Granny's Diner for breakfast.

By the time Emma and Henry got down there, Snow and David were already there with Neal, as was Hook, Ruby, Granny, and Robin. Marian, Robin explained, was spending the morning with Roland. Emma suspected that she secretly wanted no part in anything to do with the Evil Queen.

After explain to everyone what had transpired last night, by both parties, they decided that speaking to Gold would be the best course of action. If Regina had indeed left town, which Emma still wasn't convinced that she had, she would have needed Rumplestilskin's help.

Emma, Robin, Charming, and Hook entered Gold's shop, ignoring the dinging bell above the door. Mary Margaret and Henry had stayed at Granny's with the baby. Gold was nowhere to be seen but the bell above the door brought Belle out from the back.

"Hi guys." Emma couldn't help but think she looked different. Happier, almost like she was glowing. Oh well, she had more important things to think about right now.

"Hi Belle," Emma spoke up, "Is Gold here?"

"For what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" came Gold's voice from the back. He popped his head around the corner and assessed the situation.

"Have you seen Regina? Either last night or this morning?" Charming asked.

"Can't say that I have Dearie."

"What's going on?" Belle cut in, her face growing concerned. "Is this about last night?"

"In a way. " Emma chose her words carefully. "We think she might have left town yesterday and we know she can't do that without your potion." At "your" she pointed to Gold accusedly.

"She hasn't been by." Gold reiterated. "I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Emma eyed him suspiciously, to determine if he was telling the truth. Her superpower was not always that reliable but she settled on yes, he hadn't seen Regina.

"Well if she does stop by, let us know."

"Of course." Belle said.

Emma led the group back out of the shop. She had a hunch about where Regina would be, especially if she hadn't left town. She managed to convince David and Robin to go back to the diner and that she would be along in a minute. Hook was harder.

"Look, I will be along in a sec, just go with them."

His eyes said that he wasn't fooled by her supposed errand run and so she finally gave in.

"Ok," She sighed. "I might know where she is, but she probably won't even let me in. And if she does I need to talk to her alone, ok?"

Hook contemplated this for a moment and then agreed. "But if you're not back in 30 minutes I am going to send a search party."

"Fair enough." She lightly took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It was clear he wanted more, as did she if she was being honest with herself. But right now was not the time to delve into that. They had far more important things so deal with first.

She watched him walk down the street and out of sight and then she turned and headed in the direction of the Storybrook Cemetery.

The Mill's family crypt was open, Emma didn't know if that was a good sign or not. She pushed the coffin to the side of the room, revealing the secret passage beneath. As she was descending the stairs she thought about how best to approach Regina. What would be the best thing to say, and would she even listen. Probably not, Emma figured. Listening and patience were not the queen's best traits. She couldn't see anything in the basement, but she knew there were secret rooms that only someone with magic could access. She tried to reach out with her's but she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Regina? Regina are you here?"

Silence

"Please Regina? I just want to talk. 5 minutes and then I'll leave you alone with your brooding. I know your mad but…"

"I don't brood."

The voice came from behind her and she jumped at the shock of hearing it. Turning around she saw a doorway that she could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago. In it was the queen herself. She looked just as terrifying as she always did, but Emma could tell it was a façade. There was real hurt and pain in her eyes, so strong that she couldn't hide it.

"Hey."

"Hey." Came the snarky reply. Emma knew it was a stupid thing to say but she couldn't think of anything else.

Finally she found her words. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think?"

"Well im glad to see you haven't lost you wonderful talent of sarcasm." It was a crappy joke and Emma knew it, but Regina chose to let it go.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma began to explain slowly. "Henry told me that you were leaving town, but you didn't go to Gold to get the potion necessary to cross the town line, so I made a deduction and decided to look here."

"So you used your impressive detective skills to find me. You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok… make sure you hadn't…"

"Hadn't what? Offed my self?"

"I was going to say done anything stupid, but sure, whatever."

"Well as you can see, Im alive and kicking, so leave, please." The please was an afterthought, but if Regina had learned anything, it was that good maners went a long way.

"Are you going to be here a while or.." Emma started to say but then realized that she didn't know where she was going with her thought.

"I don't know. I need some space. And I would appreciate it if you told no one else I was here, espicaially-"

"Robin, right got it. Is it ok if I let Henry know? I am sure that he will want to see you?"

" I suppose that would be fine." She couldn't hide the tiny spark in her eyes that light at Henry's name.

"Ok I will go then. Let me know if you need anything."

Regina nodded and Emma turned to go. It was only beacduse of her excellent hearing that she heard Regina's last remark. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Well stomach would be more appropriate she supposed. She hated secrets and this was one she was finding more and more difficult to hide. She had been hiding down in the crypt for about 3 months, seeing no one but Henry and occasionally Emma. Henry was an oblivious 13 year old boy and she knew it would have to hit him square in the face for him to notice that anything was different. Emma, however, was much more keen and Regina knew she couldn't hide the truth for long.

She was running out of time and options. The first thing to do would be to come clean to Emma. Tell her about the baby and then go from there. The thing was that Regina didn't know how or what to say.

As it turned out she wouldn't have to tell anyone. Her favourite "secret keeper" would do that for her.

Snow showed up the following morning, toting along baby Neal in a carrier. She came down the steps and then when right up to the secret door, which looked like a mirror, and knocked. Regina magicked the door open without looking at who it was and so she was surprised when she heard the soft, "Hello Regina."

She slowly turned and faced her once adversary.

"What are you doing here?" The ice in her voice was hard to miss. She may not have been able to take her anger out on Emma because of Henry, but Snow was free game.

"I wanted to see you, see how you're doing."

"I'm fine." She had made several mistakes that morning. The first was choosing a dress that was way too tight. It used to fit her like a glove but now, with a bit of a stomach, and a few extra pounds, she felt poured into it. Her second mistake was to even let anyone in today. She knew that Henry and Emma were spending the day together today so no one should have come to see her. Her third mistake was turning around.

She heard the gasp and the question, the one she was dreading, followed.

"Regina… are you pregnant?"

She could have denied it, but what was the point. It was obvious and Snow wasn't stupid.

"Yes."

Snow opened her mouth and was about to speak but Regina cut off the question forming on her lips.

"No. No one knows. And no one is going to know. I will tell Henry when the time is right and Emma will probably figure it out sooner rather than later."

"You are not to tell anyone." She added just for good measure.

"Regina." To Regina's annoyance Snow placed the baby carrier on the floor and took a seat on the couch. "He should know. Don't you think?"

Robin. That was the only person Snow could be talking about. The one person she had spent the past few months trying to forget. Trying to not think about him, or him being with his family, or Roland…. Oh there came the hurt again. It flooded over her like a wave and she couldn't stop it. The tears fell and turned into silent sobs. She half sat, half collapsed onto the couch beside Snow. Snow didn't say anything, she just scooched over and put her arm around Regina and let her cry.

After a while the sobs subsided and Regina was able to find her voice again.

"I can't tell him. I can't even think about him without..."

"I know, I know, but Regina, this is his child too. He has a right to know, to be apart of it's life. Regardless of the circumstances. He still loves you, you know."

"I don't know what to say. And I don't want to be a home wrecker, that's the last thing I want."

"How about you just start with going home. Move back, go back to work, goodness knows we need you," She said with a small smile. "Start your life again, and go from there."

"What do I say if he comes up, asks me about…"

"The truth. As hard as it is there is nothing better than the truth."

"Ok."

"Ok? Really."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you have never agreed with me on anything before." This time the smile was big and even Regina had to smile, well smirk, back.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

She got up off the couch and went into the next room to grab her bag of belongings, which were never fully unpacked, and gather her things. She came back to Snow in the same place, except now she was holding Neal.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Regina nodded hesitantly and then sat back down. Snow reached over and placed the infant in her arms. It had been a long time since she had last held a baby but there was something so natural about it. Like having a child in her arms just fit. She smiled down at him as he wrapped his hand around two of her fingers. It was a truly magical moment and she never wanted it to end. It eventually did though. He started to fuss so Snow took him back and placed him in his carrier with a soother. He went to sleep almost instantly and the two women made their way back up the stairs, as quietly as possible, and out.

The fresh air hit Regina and her nerves started up again. She stopped and started to turn back; to retreat back to the safety of her essential hole in the ground. Before she could though Snow grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the truck parked at the entrance to the grounds. They got in and drove to Granny's Diner.

Emma, Henry, and Hook had spent the morning at the park and were now eating lunch at the diner. Henry sat facing the door so he was the first one to notice them come in. He jumped up from his seat yelling, "Mom!" and ran to hug her. She was surprised, after all she had just seen him yesterday, but happy. She gave him a squeeze back and the went to follow Snow and sat at the family table. Emma said a quick "Hello" with a smile and she got a "Your Majesty" and a smirk from Hook.

She ordered lunch and then explained to them what had happened and how she realized it was time to get back to normal life. She left out the baby part but Emma already had a knowing look in her eyes and kept glancing down, unsubtly, at her stomach. Hook either didn't care or notice and both were fine with her.

With a little prod from Snow she began to announce the pregnancy when the bell rang again and she heard a soft "Regina" from behind her.

Her heart sunk into her already occupied stomach and began to beat erratically. She wanted nothing more than to run and go back into hiding, but she couldn't. For one she was trapped in the booth and two she needed to face this, face him. She probably could have done it too if it wasn't for the shout that followed after.

"Gina!" Roland ran up to her, as she was trying to exit the booth, and grabbed a hold her legs. She turned around and picked him up out of habit.

"Gina." He repeated, just in case she didn't hear the first time and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She returned the embrace. "Roland. Oh I've missed you."

She kissed the top of his head and went to set him back down but he refused to let her go.

The soft call of her name came again. She finally looked up, having been previously oblivious to anyone but Roland. Her eyes met a familiar set and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. She willed herself to keep them in and to be strong.

He gave her a quick once over and his eyes landed on her mid section and didn't waver. At first she wondered if she had split something but then she remembered and what he was looking at. Then the panic set in. She pulled Roland's arms off of her and lowered him to the ground, despite his protests. She risked one more glance back at Robin and then took off out the back of the diner. The parallels to that infamous night, not so long ago, were many, the only difference being that this time he followed her.

"Regina. Regina! Stop wait..."

She could hear him catching up behind her and before she knew it there was a hand on her arm pulling her to a stop.

"Regina, wait, please."

He moved to stand in front of her and meet her eyes but she refused.

"Leave me alone." She spat out. A normal person would have pulled away out of fear at her tone but he didn't even flinch.

"Regina, can we please talk, just for a moment."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Ok then just listen. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. That night I should have run after you, I should have found you to explain but I didn't. I know I'm a coward and you deserved better than that."

He could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying so desperately to hold back. He saw how hard she was trying to be strong, to not show weakness. It broke his heart. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he had planned to say, but after seeing her in the diner and realizing her condition it all went out the window. Now all he had were questions.

"Regina," This time he put his hand under her chin to force her to meet his eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

She didn't say yes or no but her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Is it mine?"

"No it's one of the other billion men I've been with in the past few months." Her snide sarcasm did not go unnoticed.

"Regina-"

"Of course it's yours!" Her walls were going up. With every comment, every response he could feel her retreating back inside herself. It hurt so bad that she didn't trust him enough to be open. The few days were they had bared their souls to each other seemed like decades ago. There was nothing he wouldn't give to go back there. He loved his wife, but the cost of getting her back was hurting his love and he wasn't convinced that it was a fair trade. He wanted, more than anything, to make things right but he had not idea how to do that. There was no easy solution to this, no way to fix it without causing hurt for someone. And if anyone was going to hurt he wanted it to be him. It was his problem, he would bear it.

He realized that he had been deep in thought and she was stating at him unsure of what to do.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" It was a tad personal question to ask but he couldn't think of anything else.

"No. This is the first day I've been back."

"Oh. Well did you want me to come with you?"

"Look", she huffed realizing where the conversation was going. "I am fine on my own. I am perfectly capable of raising a child by myself. I have done it before after all."

"I know but that's not my point." He was going about this all wrong, he had to make her understand. "I just want to be apart of the child's life. I want to help, in whatever way you'll let me."

She wanted so badly to take him up on his offer. It would be so easy to give and and let him back in. To accept his help and love. To raise their child together. For a second she was about to and then reality came crashing back.

"Robin. What are you doing out here?"

Marian had caught up to them and was holding Roland in her arms, clutching him tightly. When she noticed who her husband was speaking with an angry, hard look came across her face.

"Why are you talking to _her_?" The disdain in her voice was evident and she didn't even bother to hide the look of disgust on her face.

"Marian I - " Robin was quickly cut off by Regina.

"No it's ok. I was just leaving."

With that she headed back to the diner.

Robin was dumfounded. Between Marian's rudeness and Regina's uncharacteristic lack of venom, he felt like he was in an alternate dimension.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Whooohooo :) Two chapters in one day. Thanks everyone for all of the follows and reviews. I hope that people are enjoying the story. Any comments are more than welcome. :) You guys are awesome!**

The next few days were difficult for Regina. She was tired all the time, both mentally and physically. She got the occasional bought of morning sickness and her emotions were changing faster than ever. She spent a lot of time with Mary Margaret. It was nice to have someone who knew and understood what you were going through and getting to watch Neal was helping to. She always felt calmer around children, less stressed and tense. It was the same with Neal as it had been with Henry, and Roland. She didn't see much of the Locksley's, although there was the occasional note left under her door from Robin. She had yet to read one. She tried mot to concern herself with him though, she had more important things to think about.

Something was changing around town. It was subtle, small things at first. Now no one could deny that something was wrong. The pond froze over the week before and yesterday there was a thin layer of ice covering the ground in the morning. Normally there wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary with that but it was mid August. Emma, Hook, and Charming had done some investigation but they couldn't seem to find the root of the problem. Regina had returned to her job as the mayor after her conversation with Snow and she took the responsibility and safety of the town very seriously. She was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Being four months pregnant only slightly hindered her.

This morning she decided to go out herself and have a look around. As usual if she wanted something done right she was going to have to do it herself.

She decided to start in the woods. She knew she ran the risk of running into _him _but it was the most logical place to start. She just hoped that he would be showing his family around town today and would be far away from the campsite. As it turned out luck was not on her side.

She ran into a cute, five year old, with dimples about five minutes into her investigation. The hug and smile he gave her made her heart swell and ache all at the same time.

"Hi Gina." He was almost six and still struggled to pronounce her full name but she didn't care. Part of her hoped he would never grow up.

"Hello darling. Where are your mama and papa?" she asked looking around for any sign of them. "You know its not safe to be run off by yourself." She scolded lightly.

He ducked his head and muttered an almost inaudible "Sorry."

"Roland!"

Regina breathed a sigh of relief that it was Marian and not Robin. As much as she didn't want to run into her either, it didn't hurt as much. With Marian she felt anger, with Robin it was heartache. Anger was a much more familiar emotion for Regina.

"Roland come here, please." Marian said, a look of scolding on her face.

Roland let go of Regina and walked over to his mother. After she had a firm grip on her son, she turned to address Regina.

"What are you doing with my son?"

Regina felt the familiar feeling of rage quell up inside of her.

"He came up to me. And it is none of your business what I am doing in the woods."

Her tone and expression froze Marian. Everyone said Regina had changed, but there was no mistaking that it was the Evil Queen standing before her now.

This was the part of the conversation where Regina would normal insert an insult just for good measure, but she decided against. Roland might not be able to pick up the change in her tone like Marian, but an insult he would understand.

She decided to simply continue on her way, paying no heed to Marian's shocked expression. After all she had a mystery to solve.

* * *

Well, Marian thought as she headed back to camp with her child in tow. Now I know. Everyone had tried to convince her that the Queen had changed, but she knew better. There was nothing different about that women. And she definitely would not be letting her son anywhere near her. If Robin couldn't see the truth then she would have to make him see.

* * *

Robin, who was hunting in a secluded part of the woods, knew better than to approach Regina. His curiosity flared when he saw her. He couldn't help but wonder what could have possessed her to come to the woods by herself. He was tempted to call out to her but he knew that she wouldn't want his assistance. She never did. Instead he decided to follow her, glad for once that he was a thief and could be undetectable if need be.

She headed deeper and deeper, following what he guessed was a trail of ice. There were many patches on the ground left over from this morning. She seemed to be looking for the strongest ones and seeing where they leaded her. Eventually they ended at a very snow covered cave.

The cave was completely frozen over, from what Regina could see. There was no discern able way in or out of it. She debated using a fireball but that would be the quickest way to let anyone who was in there know she was here. So she decided a slow melting spell would be better, it would do the trick.

She hadn't used magic for several weeks, she had forgotten how taxing it can be on the body. She knew it probably wasn't wise to be using magic in her current state but it was just one spell.

The ice however wasn't melting as fast as it should be. She was getting weaker and weaker. She noticed that a small hole had been melted in the wall of ice. It was small but just big enough to fit through. It was a good thing too. She felt her body begin to give out, she knew she was seconds away from fainting. The stars clouded her vision and she collapsed, she didn't even remember hitting the ground.

He was watching her as she melted the ice blocking the cave entrance. He was debating whether or not to intervene when he could see that her body was fighting a losing battle. The decision was made for him when she began to collapse. He rushed from his hiding spot behind the trees and reached out to catch her. He caught her just before her head hit the ground. He quickly felt her stomach to see if the baby was alright. He relaxed when he felt a hard kick under his palm. After a few seconds he felt her move gently in his arms and begin to come to. He supposed he could have run but there was no place else he wanted to be.

The ache that she expected in her head when she came to wasn't there. As her memories came back, and she recalled never actually hitting the ground, she noticed the arms that were supporting her and she pushed against them to stand up. It was a wobbly accession, but she managed it on her own without the help of her mysterious supportive arms.

"M'lady are you ok?"

Well that answered that question. Regina huffed, she should have known it would be him. After all anyone else would have let her fall.

"I'm fine.", she diverted, quickly diving into the more pressing matter, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you go into the woods by yourself and thought you might need some assistance. I guess I was right."

"So what your stalking me now?"

"No of course not…"

"Well go away. I am fine and I don't need your help."

He was about to protest when she cut him off. "No I mean it. Leave me be."

"I promise not to get in your way." He couldn't help the small smile that accompanied his statement, and neither could she.

She chose not to respond, for fear of what might cross her lips. Instead she turned back to face the wall of ice which now had a small hole in it. She went to step through but a hand on her arm stopped her. Without a word Robin crossed in front and went through first. With a grimace of annoyance on her face she silently followed after.

The cave was cold. Yes it was dark, and damp, but mostly just cold. It wasn't big either. At the back of the cave was a bed and table with a few provisions on it. Other than that, it was empty.

"Looks like someone's been living here."

Regina nodded and then began to look through the few items on the table. There was a few pieces of fruit, a loaf of bread that was frozen solid, and a pair of gloves. There was nothing extraordinary about the gloves, they were blue with a few rhinestones around the edge. She figured they probably belonged to someone of royal decent, but other than that they didn't tell her much.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Robin's question.

"Who are we looking for?"

"No idea. I had hoped that I would find whoever was responsible for the crummy weather here, but it appears that they are gone."

Regina didn't get the chance to continue her thought because the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She had been hit with something, something magical. It went through her and sent a chill down her spine. It was the weirdest feeling, like ice was spreading through her body.

Robin's cry went unheard as she lost consciousness for the second time that day.

The second Regina went down, Robin moved to stand in front of her. He started at the women in front of him all the while wishing he could just check to make sure his love was alright but he couldn't risk it. By instinct alone he remembered he was carrying his bow and he quickly pulled an arrow out of his quiver and focused it on the new threat. Only she didn't look very threatening.

The woman was small, with long blonde hair pulled back in an elegant braid. Her dress was probably beautiful once, but now it was old, ripped, torn, and covered in mud. If it hadn't of been for her eyes he would have considered putting down the bow. Her eyes were so cold, they bit into him accusingly, as if he was the one who had done something wrong.

"What are you doing here? This is my home you knave no right to be here!"

She seemed scared, like an animal who had just been cornered. At least one that hissed and clawed instead of cowering.

"We were just investigating the strange occurrences around town and they led us here." He tried to keep his voice calm and even, hoping she would see the truth in his words.

She seemed to believe him, although she didn't make a move to back down.

"If you don't mind I would like to check on my...my friend."

She nodded and he cautiously lowered the bow and arrow. He turned away and knelt down beside Regina. She was still unconscious, which worried him. She did seem to be breathing however. He rolled her so she was fully on her back and place a hand on her stomach, just as he did before. This time however there was no kick.

Panic surged through him and he looked up at the strange new woman.

"I need to get her to a doctor, may we leave?"

She eyed him hesitantly but then nodded.

He picked Regina up, hoisting her into his arms, making sure she was fully supported. As he moved towards the entrance, he glanced at the woman in blue once more.

"I didn't catch your name."

Her response was quiet, "Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter. And I apologize ahead of time for any errors, I was a bit rushed. Enjoy :)**

As he headed back into town with Regina he wondered if maybe he should take her to Snow and David's apartment. Whatever she was hit with was magic and there might not be anything that Dr. Whale could do. The Blue Fairy was probably her best hope and he knew that Regina was not a fan of hospitals. Exepct their apartment would be crowded and she wouldn't like that either. So he settled for her house instead.

As luck would have it, it was Henry's day to stay the night at Regina's so the door was unlocked when Robin got there. He ackwardly got the door open, it was tricky when you were holding someone, and the yelled for Henry. The last thing he wanted was to get her son involved but he needed help.

Henry bolted down the stairs from his room just as Robin was laying Regina on the couch.

"What happened? Is she ok?"

Henry looked at him with almost a look of anger, and he guessed that the boy was blaming him for his mother getting hurt. It was fair though, it wasn't like Robin wasn't already blaming himself too.

"I don't know Henry. But she needs help. I was thinking maybe the Blue Fairy might be able to help."

Henry nodded his agreement and then went to call Emma and tell her what happened. Ropbin could only hear one cound of the conversation but it sounded like Emma was going to get help and hurry over. There was nothing more he could do but wait.

The gang arrived at Regina's mansion in record timing. Robin was sitting with Regina's head on his lap and Henry was sitting on the floor beside the couch holding her (his mom's) hand. Regina had still not woken up.

Before the _what happened's_ could be asked Robin filled them in on their adventure in the cave and the meeting with Elsa. The blue Fairy then began to exam Regina with her wand and asked Robin what hit her.

"I have no idea. It looked like a ball of ice shot through her but that can't be possible."

"Actually it can." It seemed Mr. Gold had decided to tag along for the show. He had no intention of getting involved with this curfuffle but now it seemed he might have to.

The questioning eyes turned to him and probed him to continue.

"It's like a fire ball, but ice. This Elsa, or as she used to be known as, the Snow Queen, once ruled the land of Arendale. She possess powerful magic but she never learned to fully control of understand it. Her amgic is mostly the power to control and manipulate snow and ice. She became a danger to the kingdom and was sealed away in an urn many years ago."

No one knew how he conviently let out his involvement in the matter.

"Arendale" Snow commented, "isn't that the kingdom ruled by Anna and Kristoff."

"Yes." Gold added. "Anna is Elsa's sister."

"Oh. So she's here, in Storybrook.. why?" Emma tried to think of how a person with uncontroable ice powers could have hidden in a small town for so long.

"Perhaps she was brought here when a certain Savior and Pirate crossed realms." Gold snided.

"We didn't-"

"I did warn you." A voice from the couch cut Emma off. All eyes turned to Regina as she slowly sat up and re-adjusted to the world of consciousness.

"You did." Emma whispered in a hushed tone. It was overpowered by Henry's shout of joy.

"Mom, your awake."

"It would appear I am." She said. She reached over and gave his hair a loving ruffle. Her tone for once was devoid of sarcasm. Although everyone knew it was just for Henry.

Robin placed a tentative hand on her back which she quickly shrugged off.

The Blue Fairy gave one more quick once over. She had a concerned look on her face but declared both Regina and the child to be fine.

Regina felt anything but fine. There wasn't something she could put her finger on but it felt like a coldness was slowly sweeping over her body. She noticed the look of concern on Mother Superior's face and decided she would ask her about it later in private. The sonner she could get all of these people out of her house the better, except Henry of course.

After a barrage of questions, both from herself and others, she finally convined everyone that she was fine and just needed a good nights sleep.

She managed to get everyone to go with the execption of the Fairy, Robin, and of course Henry. She told Henry, in her best parent voice, to go to the kitchen and begin pulling leftovers from the fridge from supper. She apparently also needed the look to go with the tone before he listened.

Once Henry was gone she turned to Robin. She knew it wouldn't be as easy to get him to leave, the tone and look didn't work on him, so she played the only card she had.

"Im sure Roland and Marian are wondering where you are. You should go home to your family."

His protests died when he realized that she was right. At the end of the day they were still his family and there was no logical way to include her in that. At least not right now. He still held hope that things would work out, eventually. He gave her one more once over and then nodded. He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly in his and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you and the baby are ok." He whispered so only she could hear. Then he let go and left.

"What's wrong with me?" Regina asked, the worry showing on her face.

The Blue Fairy didn't know. Besides the fact that there was something wrong with Regina's heart, something done by Elsa's powerful magic, she knew nothing.

Regina wondered how this woman had ever been the most powerful fairy in the world. She always seemed to be next touseless, with problems that were, "outside of her power to heal."

Oh well, if there was nothing to be done, there was nothing to be done. The Blue Fairy reiterated that the baby was not affected in any way and whatever was happening to her was not instant. Elsa's magic was not as strong as it appeared and it would be a long time before the ice would do it's damage in her body. Regina let out a breath the she had been holding since she had first felt the strange feeling in her chest. As long as it wouldn't affect her child she didn't much care what happened to her.

Once Blue left Regina joined her son in the kitchen for diner and discussed their day.

The worry that was filling Regina had not settled though. Even though Blue had said that whatever had happened to her shouldn't affect the baby, she was still worried. She was fiercely protective of her child, already, and she would be damned if she let anything or anyone harm this baby.

**a/n. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Crazy busy week, but I want to try to get this story at least written if not published by the time the first episode airs. After that I don't think I will have any motivation to finish. LOL ****Once again thanks for following this story.**

There was something wrong with Marian. None of the merry men noticed a difference but Robin could tell. Roland only knew that this was his mother, who was dead but was now alive, and that this woman wasn't Regina.

Robin didn't know if it was him or if it was Marian but something wasn't right. He admitted that he was a different person than when he was her husband and maybe time had changed him. Maybe they just didn't mesh the way they use to. Or, he thought, it could just be that your heart's not in it. It was true. He loved Marian with his whole heart but for the last few months that heart had belonged to another. He supposed it was possible that he couldn't give his full heart to Marian because it wasn't his to give. At least not anymore. Not since a certain black beauty had ensnared it.

To say he was confused would be an understatement. He thought that he would be able to be with Marian and that things could go back to the way they were before. He had been able to do it too, at least for a while. When he didn't see Regina everyday it was a bit easier to forget. Of course he couldn't completely but it was better. Now, with her back as the Mayor, and seeing her around town constantly, it was near impossible. The ache in his heart wouldn't go away, and he couldn't quench it. He was in a perpetual state of unease.

His level of confusion was only rising, however, the longer he was around Marian. It was almost as if she was a shadow of her former self; a shell, a person who looked and spoke like Marian but didn't have her heart. She claimed that she loved him and Roland and wanted to spend time with them but almost as if it was just to keep them all to herself. She didn't want to go into town, she preferred to just stay at the camp or adventure into the forest.

She was not happy when he instructed her not to venture into the woods alone. After what happened with Elsa to Regina he wasn't taking any chances with his family. And Regina was family too, especially now that the child she carried was his. He would have to talk to Marian. Regina needed him and he had a responsibility to take care of his family. He might be a thief but he was a thief with honor.

* * *

Marian knew that the time to strike back at the Evil Queen was fast approaching. Roland was becoming more and more comfortable with her each passing day, yesterday he had even smiled and called her momma. She smiled and laughed with joy, squeezing him tight and kissing his face. He was hers and no amount of magic could change that.

* * *

The morning following Regina and Robin's adventure with Elsa, Emma decided that, as the town sheriff, she should at least figure out what Elsa was doing here and what she was planning on doing.

Leaving early, so as to not arouse the 55 questions of Mary Margaret, Emma left to follow Regina's path through the forest to confront Elsa. Regina had been unspecific when she had be re-telling the details of her track of the ice princess but Emma had years of tracking down people that didn't want to be found behind her. It was fairly easy to find the cave and it was exactly as Regina had described. The only difference was that the entrance was not completely frozen over anymore. Emma figured that Elsa either didn't care who came by anymore, or that she needed to get in and out and only froze over the entrance when she wasn't planning on leaving or come back for a while. Emma figured it was the later. If she had indeed brought her over from the enchanted forest than Storybrook would seem very strange and terrifying to her. It was not wonder she kept to herself. Emma still couldn't reason how her and Hook had managed to do that in the first place, bring her over, but that was something she could just ask her.

She tentatively entered the cave and called out as she went.

"Hello? Anyone here? Elsa?"

There was no response so she ventured in a bit more.

"My name is Emma, I'm the sheriff of the town, err that is to say, I'm only here to help you."

"What do you want?"

Emma let out a yelp, not from the voice, but from the fact that she suddenly found her feet stuck to the floor of the cave. Apparently Elsa's magic included more than just shooting ice blasts at hearts.

"What did you-"

"What do you want?!" Her pitch had raised an octave and Emma could see that her temper was flaring fast.

Emma placed her hands out as a sign of surrender as well as an attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

Whatever Emma was doing seemed to be working. Elsa took a deep breath and let it out, taking in the woman in front of her. Her clothes were just as strange as the other woman from the day before, if not stranger. Maybe this was normal for wherever she was, Elsa thought. Finally, an appraisal of her, Elsa gave her a nod to signify that Emma could ask her questions.

"Your name is Elsa?"

Elsa nodded.

"Ok. I gather that you are new to Storybrook?"

The confused look on her face as Emma mentioned the town confirmed the question.

"This place, this town, where you are, is called Storybrook. Things work a bit differently here than the Enchanted Forest. For example, you don't have to live here in this cave. Why don't you come into town with me and I can explain some things to you."

Elsa looked around hesitantly, first at Emma and then around at her current dweling. It was small and cramped, and not very well supplied. Even she had to admit that anything had to be better than this. Slowly she nodded and went to collect her few belongings. She followed Emma out of the cave and through the forest. She had to admit that she was still wary of Emma. She seemed kind enough, and was obviously in a place of power in this town. She was polite but firm and didn't seem to me her any harm, but then they never do.

* * *

Granny's was surprisingly not very busy at 2:30 in the afternoon, which Emma realized was a good thing. The town didn't react well to new people and change and it appeared that Elsa didn't either. Emma spoke to Ruby and got Elsa a room that she could call her own, at least for a while. She of course had to explain several things to her, such as the plumbing, which Elsa found completely fascinating. While she was practicing flushing the toilet, Emma sent a text to her parents. She figured that if anyone would have the best luck explaining everything to Elsa it would be them. They agreed to meet them in the diner, so Emma took her back downstairs to order lunch.

Luckily Mary Margaret and David didn't dawdle in getting down to the diner. Emma could see that Elsa was getting overwhelmed with all of the new discoveries around her. It was confusing and daunting and Emma didn't envy her one bit. When she herself had made her trip to the Enchanted Forest it was incredibly scary and overwhelming, and she had for-knowledge and a guide. This could not be easy. Snow quickly latched on to Elsa's side, and began to explain things in a way that only she could, with patience and kindness. Elsa warmed to her immediately and after that Emma could sense that things were calming down.

Emma feared that she might have misjudged this Ice Queen. She seemed to be level headed and mature, it was only the fear of a new place that had caused her to lash out at Regina and Robin. She explained that situation and expressed regret at hurting Regina. Everything was going well until Snow a newly married couple decided to enjoy an early dinner together.

Elsa sat facing the door and the second the bell rang to signify their entrance she was up in a whirl of fury. The first ice beam would have taken off Rumple's head had he not ducked.

"Whoa, Whoa, what the hell?"

Emma almost instinctually placed herself between the two parties, but her father's arm pulled her away. It was a good thing too because a fireball wasn't far behind.

"Everyone calm down!" David's voice carried through the diner.

Elsa and Rumple both stopped mid-magic as Belle joined David standing between the two.

"Belle," Rumple growled out, "Get out of the way, now!"

She turned to stare him down, "No, I am not going anywhere until you two settle down and talk about this."

"I will not talk to the likes of him," came Elsa's heated reply.

"Elsa, maybe you should just…"

She cut Snow off, "No! I will not spend one second listening to the man who imprisoned me for 300 years."

The diner was so cold, icicles had started to form on the walls and ceiling. Elsa's last statement caused the whole room to go silent, no one had any idea how to respond.

Belle broke the silence, "You imprisoned her?" Rumple didn't miss the fierce, accusatory glance.

"I did what had to be done." He defended. He was no longer looking at Belle, instead he chose to focus his anger at Elsa. "She froze Arendelle to the ground and inflicted damage to the land and it's people. It wasn't my idea. I was asked to do it."

"So someone made you a deal." Charming added with an air of understanding.

"Yes."

"Who?!" Elsa seemed still unconvinced and had not lowered her defenses.

"I thinks its best if I don't tell you that." He could have said that devoid of sarcasm, but where was the fun in that.

"Ok, why don't we all just take a seat and talk this through." Snow's suggestion went unheard as everyone in the room began to argue at once, the main argument being between Elsa and Rumple.

David and Belle were still trying desperately to keep them from coming to blows and Emma had also stepped in to help. The yelling increased and soon Rumple let the dreaded secret leave his lips. (he played his final card)

"It was your sister!"

Instantly the noise stopped.

"It was Anna who came to me to make a deal, she wanted you locked up, where you couldn't hurt yourself or others. Granted the specifics of your capture where never discussed, "His trade mark smirk began to appear on his face, "but it was her, in the end, who was responsible."

"No." Elsa was stricken and in state of disbelief. She sank down to the floor and had to be helped up and supported by David. "It can't be. She wouldn't…"

Emma couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was bad enough that the poor girl had been brought into this position but now, to hear something like this, it must be gut-wrenching. She watched as David and Mary Margaret led Elsa back to her room, her appetite obviously lost. Belle was giving Gold a look that implied that the topic was not over and done with and they would be discussing it later. _Good luck dear_, Emma thought sarcastically. Gold was not one to give up without a fight, and he clearly believed that he was in the right on this one.

Emma sat back in the booth to finish her now cold burger, and remembered that today she was supposed to pick Henry up from Regina's. Since she had been back they had worked up a schedule that fitted everyone's work hours and was the simplest for Henry. He deserved time with both his moms and Regina needed him now more than ever. With her relationship with Robin in a state of disarray and a baby on the way, she needed some solid support. And support was something that Henry definitely excelled in.

* * *

Regina was having a surprisingly pleasant morning. She had woken up naturally early and had made herself and Henry a pancake breakfast before school. Work had been uneventful. Asides from Elsa everything in the town was calm and all there was to do was basic mayor duties. A day spent, filing, cross-checking supply lists, and sending memos. She had had enough time this morning to pack a salad for lunch so she ate while typing out the minutes from the last council meeting. She hoped that Emma remembered to pick Henry up from school that afternoon. Emma had sent Regina a text to keep her in the loop about the events that morning involving Elsa and Gold. Regina was in no way surprised that Gold had something to do with Elsa's unhappiness. That man had his finger in every pie, so to speak.

Her day however, was quickly ruined by the woman that burst into her office moments later.

"Where is he?!"

Marian was livid. She marched into the office, slamming the door in the face of Robin who was following behind her.

Inwardly Regina was in shock. She had no idea what was going on or what she could possibly have to do with it. Outwardly she was stoic, not a break in her face to show her inner confusion. She was glad that at least some good had come from being a less than liked queen.

"Where is he you bitch! I know you took him."

"I don't know…."

"My son! Where is Roland?"

At hearing Roland's name Regina's expression broke. At first fear showed on her face, fear for the child whom held a special place in heart, and then anger, at being accused of doing anything to harm him.

"Hey!" She cut off Marian's rambling. "I had nothing to do with Roland disappearing. He is your child, your responsibility. If you lost him then it is on your head. A head which I will personally separate from your body if anything happens to him."

Marian lunged at Regina, only to be held back by Robin.

"Marian, stop, stop. I told you that Regina had nothing to do with Roland. She would never harm him."

"No I wouldn't." Regina gave Robin a thankful glance before glaring at Marian again. The two women started at each other for a while, waiting for the other to crack, and then Marian caved.

"Fine, I'll accept that you had nothing to do with his disappearance." She huffed.

"Marian," Robin stared patiently, "Why don't we go over the Sheriff station and talk to Emma. Then she can get together a search party to look for Roland."

Marian nodded reluctantly and let Robin lead her out the door and down to Emma's office. Regina followed behind, after all if there was going to be search party to look for Roland she would be on it. She would not rest until that little boy was back in his father's arms.

As they walked across the municipal building, Regina couldn't help glancing at Robin. He appeared to be calm, his arm around his wife in a supportive gesture. She could see he was tense though, he was worried for his son, but trying to hold things together for Marian's sake. Why he was bothering Regina couldn't understand but then the thief did have a deep chivalrous streak.

* * *

Emma asked a few questions and then began to call a few of the local guys together to form a search party.

"My merry men are searching the forest as we speak, in hopes that he just ran off and got lost. It seems unlikely though." Robin explained to Emma.

"Why is that unlikely?" Emma asked.

"Because this note was found on his bed this morning. And he was gone." Marian handed Emma a small, crumpled piece of paper, as she began to cry.

Emma took the note from her and Regina leaned over to read it with her.

"No…. that's not possible…. She's dead." Regina was in a state of disbelief. For on the note were 9 little words .

_I am going to take everything away from you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for the follows and favourites. I love you all. Also thank you to the guest reviewers. I can't send a message back so I will just say thank you here. **

**P.S. Disclaimer (I realized I have not put one yet) I don't own any of these awesome characters!**

"I don't know how, but it's her, there is no one else it could be. She's back."

"And she took Roland? My baby?" Marian was confused but her cries had subsided to be replaced with anger. "Where do we find her?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted reluctantly. She was going through possible places that her sister would be in her head but nothing was coming to mind. Zelena didn't have any personal attachments to Storybrook besides Regina. And Regina would have known if Zelena had been living in her house.

"She might have been living in the woods." Emma thought out loud. "And in that case, Elsa might have seen her."

Emma got back on her phone and called Snow who was staying with Elsa. She walked into the other room to talk to her mother, leaving an awkward situation in the station.

Marian excused herself to go find a washroom, leaving Robin and Regina to face the awkward silence alone.

"Regina," Robin started, "I am sorry that Marian accused you of taking Roland. She was just panicked."

"Trust me I understand a mother's panic better than anyone." Stress was letting the biting tone back into her voice. She contemplated apologizing for her behavior early but decided against it. Marian was the crazy one, she was just defending herself.

Robin nodded and then sat down in the closest chair. The events of the past few days were getting to him. He was trying so hard to keep his family together, and now this. If something happened to Roland he would never forgive himself.

Glancing at Regina he saw that she wasn't handling this situation much better. The sooner they found Zelena and got Roland back the better.

As they waited for Emma to come back with possible news, Regina kept absentmindedly touching her stomach. Robin was reminded of the child that she carried inside her, their child. Regardless of what he said, or how he pushed, she didn't want him involved in the pregnancy, and it hurt. He understood, after all it was Regina's natural defense mechanism to push others away before they could hurt her, but it still stung a little. It also made his heart ache to realize that in her own way, she was trying to be noble. She was protecting his family and trying not to cause Marian more discomfort.

Marian, he thought that she would settle and calm down after a while, but she didn't. It just seemed to be getting worse. She was always angry and bitter, even towards Roland at times, it wasn't like her at all. He needed to sort things out and fast, before he went crazy.

Emma made her way back into the main office area and grabbed her coat and gun, turning to talk as she walked.

"I'm meeting David, Hook, and the dwarves in front of Granny's in 5 minutes. We are going to form a few search parties and begin looking for Roland."

"My men and I will join you after we finish in the woods." Robin added.

Emma nodded and took off. Robin, Marina, and Regina were close behind.

* * *

They met up with the group at Granny's and began to divide into groups of about 3. Regina was tempted to go off by herself but she knew no one would go for that. So she stood next to Emma, indicating that she would be going with her and Hook. She might not have been fond of the pirate but she could stand him, when he wasn't fawning over Emma that is, and Emma was Emma. It was better than Marian or the dwarves though she concluded. At least they didn't look down on her or call her trash. Plus Emma still felt guilty over bringing Marian back so she was being super nice to Regina. Over all it was survivable.

They started, at Regina's request, at the park. It was one of Roland's favorite places to go, and if he had run off he might be there.

He wasn't. After several hours of searching, and long past when it got dark, they started to get discouraged. No one was having any luck and the idea that he was taken, not just missing, was becoming more and more plausible.

Regina began to think, if it was Zelena, where would she take Roland. She would want to hide him were no one would find him, so this search was fruitless. Thinking like Zelena, Regina began to form an idea. It was a long shot but it would be something Zelena would do.

She feigned tiredness and left the group to head back to her house. After all if this was about revenge against Regina, Zelena wouldn't remain hidden for long. She would want to brag and boast to her sister about all she had done and she would do it to her face. Regina headed to her house and went into the foyer. All of the lights were off except the in the kitchen. There was nothing else unusual or out of place and it was possible that Regina had left that light on that morning. Possible but unlikely.

Zelena was sitting on the couch, cool as a cucumber, with a smug look on her face. Regina was not at all surprised to see her, she was however surprised to see another person in the room.

"Roland!"

Regina made to run and grab the little boy who was sitting on the couch beside her sister. After a few steps however she found herself unable to move. She had been frozen in place. Roland had also not moved at all, even after Regina called his name. From what she could see he also appeared to be frozen in place.

Zelena stood up and placed her hand in a loving gesture on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. Regina internally clenched her fists and scowled, even though her outward expression didn't change. She wanted nothing more than to rip Zelena's hand off of her Roland and strangle her. Sister or not, she would not let her harm one hair on his head. The green witch smiled at her sister and then decided to unfreeze her, making sure to keep her hand on Roland.

"Zelena….." Regina threatened, "Take your hand off of him."

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning sis?" For whatever twisted reason, Zelena was clearly enjoying this.

"Just let him go, he has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary," Zelena cut in, "He certainly does. You care about him, and he was so much easier to grab than Henry."

Panic encased Regina for a moment as she worried whether or not Henry was safe. Then she remembered that he was with Emma and she would not let anything happen to him. Luckily, Regina though, Emma is one of the only people who can stop Zelena so she didn't have to worry about Henry. Roland however needed her. He was still frozen, she wasn't sure if he even knew if she was there. He was probably terrified out of his mind. Her anger began to turn into an uncontrollable rage that flooded through her. She would destroy Zelena, sister or not, if it was the last thing she did.

"Don't worry sis, Henry is fine." Zelena put in, in case Regina had not been smart enough to figure that out for herself yet.

Regina just scowled in response and continued to glance at Roland.

"Zelena, please," She was normally above begging, but Roland's safety was her top priority at the moment so she didn't care. "Please, just let Roland go. I'm here, you can have me."

"Oh I don't think so, not yet anyway." The smirk was widening on the witch's face. She was obviously enjoying this.

"Then what do you want?"

Zelena laughed. "Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. For now though, I am going to let you say goodbye, then Roland and I have to be going."

Regina felt hope fill her. This was her chance. If Zelena stupidly let Roland go and let him come to her, she could whisk him away to safety as quickly as she could blink. She watched as Zelena unfroze the boy, but then grabbed onto his arm as he realized who was in the room.

"Gina…ugggg..,. let go… ", Roland fought to pull his arm out of Zelena's tight grip but he couldn't.

Regina's heart dropped and she nearly felt ill as she watched the child struggle to get free. She had never been in a position before where a child was pulling towards her, usually it was the other way around. In a twisted way it felt good, to be the one that he wanted for comfort, it just hurt that she couldn't give it. So she gave him what she could.

"Roland, Roland hunny, it's ok." She bent down to be at eye level with him and tried to calm him. "Roland, stop for a minute ok, listen to me; darling look at me."

The boy stopped struggling and looked at her his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Roland, I need you to go with Zelena for a little while ok." There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she forced the words out.

"Gina! I want to go with you."

"I know dear, I know. But I need you to go with Zelena. She will take care of you until I can come get you." She glanced up at Zelena and glared in the hopes that she would understand that she had to take care of him. "Ok?"

Roland glanced hesitantly up at the woman who was holding onto his arm. He still seemed unconvinced but nodded to Regina that he understood.

"Be good and listen to Miss. Zelena." Regina spat out. "I will see you very soon."

"Ok, well Roland it is time for us to be going." Zelena interrupted. She was enjoying this bittersweet reunion but she had a schedule to keep. "Come on." She gave him a gentle tug on the arm and turned on the spot disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

The last thing Regina heard was a desperate call of her name and then silence.


End file.
